


Nox

by Kerfunkulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Flash Fic, Gen, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerfunkulus/pseuds/Kerfunkulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox

Wait.

Turn out the light, she says. 

Please. It hurts.

Nox.

It's time.

Call the house elf. Call the healer.

Wait.

Wait outside. Wait all day. Wait all night.

And then, finally. 

Showers. Flowers. Congratulations. 

The healer says, all is well. 

Muslin and potions, ancient oakwood and floocalls. Congratulations. 

Call your parents. Later, they'll come.

Call the headmasters. Later, you'll decide. 

Joy and pains and rain on window panes. Survive the first night.

 

Check in at the office.

Check the time check the temperature check the fire check the schedule check the papers check the book check the clock...

 

Stop. 

Stop the clock. 

Turn back. 

Turn around.

Look around you. Slowly.

And. 

Check.

The.

Book.

Again.

 

 

Nox


End file.
